Akkia And Molly
by Iceface-obanracer Molly
Summary: this is about Molly and Akkia but he breaks her hear with they get back together or what willl happen.


**The famous star racer Molly is always getting told to stay away from the norwesion prince Akkia. She doesn't listen because she loves him. Here is her tale of herself the racer.. Well I will see you later Jordan. Said Molly. Wait Molly! Where are you going? Asked Jordan. Let's see somewhere empty. Said Molly Where? Said Jordan. Uh let's see your head said. Molly. Heyy! Said Jordan. She was already gone by the time he said that.**

**I am really getting sick of Jordan always knowing where I am going. I am just sick of it! Yelled molly. So she goes to see her boyfriend Akkia. When she hears that he is getting married. She is so mad she begins to cut herself. Her best friend Jordan tells her to stop it. But she won't stop. "Molly you really need to stop, its… it's not good for you. Said Jordan. " I don't care more, I… I don't care if I even live anymore. Said Molly helplessly. **

"**Molly why.. Why would you say that? Asked Jordan. " Jordan Akkia is getting married to someone other than me. He told me that he **_**loved **_me. I don't deserve to live. Said Molly. "I'm going to talk to Don. Said Jordan. Oh no you won't. Said Molly. Fine I won't. Lied Jordan. So he just went and told him. "Eva..er.. Molly is cutting? Said Don Well I'm not going to let her hurt her self. Said don

"But Don I didn't know that you cared about Molly. Said Jordan. Well she never had a father and I should be a role model for her. Said Don. I see. Said Jordan. Molly.. Molly. Said Don. Where are you? He asked. But she didn't answer. He looked on her bed and there she was crying under her covers. Whats wrong Molly? He asked. Leave me alone. Molly yelled at Don. No! he said. Look molly I am your father you knew that didn't you. Said Don. A huh. Said Molly sniffling.

"Well Don Began Jordan told me that Prince Akkia is getting married. So I see that is what you are crying about. Well I am going over there tonight and discussing it with him Eva. Said Don. Please don't Don. Said Eva. To bad I am your father and I will do what I please. argued Don. " fine" said Molly Well Don is going to talk to prince Akkia. "I am here to talk to Prince Akkia." Don said to the Guard. Right this way sir. Said the Guard. Why hello Don. Said Akkia. What are you doing here? Asked Akkia. I am here to talk about Molly, Akkia. Your father she said told her you where getting married. Said Don. He did, Well I plan on it someday. Said Akkia But why do you care. He said. Because I am Eva's father. Said Don angrily. Oh sorry Don. Well I better call my father then. Said Akkia. Father! Akkia yelled. Yes my son. Said Akkia's father. Did you tell My friend Molly that I was getting married. Asked Akkia Inpaciently. Yes I did I didn't ant that human marring my son. She doesn't even love you.. Said his Father.

Yes she Does, I can feel it and I know it. It's the way we feel when we are with each other father. Haven't you ever felt that way? Said Akkia. Well yes but then she died son, your mother. Said Father Mothers not dead. She's not dead she is down stairs. Said Akkia No Akkia your mother, your real mom died a month after you were born. Said father. Oh thanks for telling me, but about Moll.. Yes you can Marry her, only because I don't want you to get hurt. Said Akkia's Father. Father don't be silly, Molly said she loved me very much I don't think I will get hurt. Answered Akkia. Fine then I'll give you my blessing. And Don I'm sorry I thought she was that kind of girl. Said the King.

She isn't and we were heartbroken when her mother died. Molly he's not getting married but I need to tell you this Never make someone your everything..Because once they leave you are left with nothing. No matter how important they are to you don't give up everything for them. If you do one day you'll regret it. Trust me i know. Said Don. IT was your mother she left me to go to heaven, in that horrible race. Just trust me. Said Don. Okay father I will listen to your advice and I will stop cutting. Promised Molly Akkia is going over to Molly's station Hey Molly. Yelled Akkia. We need to talk.

I'll be down in a minute. Said Molly, What do you want heartbreaker. She yelled at him. Look I was never getting married, my father said that so I wouldn't get hurt, he… He thought you were that type of girl. But I told him you weren't. Said Akkia. You told him that, I knew that why I loved you last. Said Molly. Yup, So Molly meet me at the Sparkling River. Said Akkia. Okay but why? Said Molly. You will see my love, Said Akkia then he walked home. Father I am going to marry molly if she says yes. Said Akkia Here my son. Take this ring it was your real mothers, it may be lucky for you. Good Luck my son Akkia. "Father you said my name, I don't say it well because its not kingly like. Now go Akkia. Akkia went to The River. Molly your here. Said Akkia. Yes my Prince, weren't you expecting me? Asked Molly. Yes I Was. Answered Akkia.

Molly will you please sit down. Asked Akkia. Sure but why? Asked Molly while she sat down. Okay I'll tell you but I have to ask you a question. Said Akkia. Okay, shoot. Said Molly. Okay Molly well we have Known each other for a long time and well I love you a lot. Said Akkia. So will you be my queen or my wife. Asked Akkia. Yes! Yes, yes! Screamed Molly. Good, jolly good. So invite you team mates and crew to my home, for we will dine to celebrate. Said Akkia. Okay I will. Said Molly very excited. Hey everyone we need to go to Prince Akkia's house he has something to tell you at 6:00. Oaky Molly, we will go. Everyone Said. Hey Dad, Said Eva Or Molly. Yes My dear. What is it? Asked Don. We have to go to Akkia's house at 6:00. Just wanted to tell you that. Said Eva. Okay dear, just run along. Said Don. It is now 6:00.

Hello everyone glad you could make it. Molly and I have something to tell you. Said Akkia. Just spit it out Akkia. Said Jordan. We are getting Married. And our Wedding will be in the summer. Said Akkia. But. Molly jumped in. We will be moving to my homeland, said Molly. Huh. Said Akkia,what do you mean? I… ah I don't want to be queen. I want to be normal and have a family. Said molly. Okay Hun' I'll do I for you. Said Akkia. They all ate their dinner not saying a word. Jordan looking at Akkia and Molly disgusted. He loved Molly, but he could have had a chance if he spoke up. So He doesn't care anyway he's the new avatar. At least Molly won the race. She brought her mother back and she is happier than ever. At least he was happy for molly. So the dinner is over. Everyone went home except for Molly and Don. They were talking to Akkia.

Akkia Molly is too young to get married she's only fifteen. Said Don. I only asked her to marry me because I love her and she is having a. Said Akkia A what Akkia Spit it out. Said Don. Go ahead. Said Eva. Okay if you look at molly's belly its fat. Okay she's having my baby. Said Akkia. As soon as we get home with him on earth you are grounded. Said Don and For life he yelled. Goodbye. He said. Molly are you sure you still want to go to your land? Asked Akkia. Yes my love but I have over 100,000 dollars in the bank I saved up so we can buy a home. And by the way my real name is Eva. Said Molly. Okay my dear Eva. Said Akkia.

So as days went on they finally went home but Akkia's brother took over the kingdom. But they still vist. Okay back to the story then.

I'm getting married today. Breathe Eva Breathe. Eva Its okay said Mom. Trust me I know what your going through. Akkia Its okay Eva's is nervous too. Said Don. Now go out there and be the best man and her husband. Said Don. Yeah you're right I love her. Said Akkia, I'm ready. Okay Mom, Dad I am ready. Okay I'm okay she is thinking. Take my arm honey. Alright dad and I'm sorry. Said Eva Its okay hon. Said Don. He gave her off to be with Akkia when _**Boom!**_ Jordan the new avatar blasted in. Go on he said. So they were happy they saw him there.

Dearly Beloved we are here to join in union Akkia Norwesia and Eva Oban. Akkia Do you promise in sickness in health, richer or poor, you with love and take care of Eva and cherish the memories. I do said Akkia. And do you Eva Take Akkia as your beloved husband and to promise in sickness in health, richer or poor, you with love and take care of Akkia and cherish the memories. I do Said Eva. You may now kiss the Bride.

So after that they bought a house while Eva was still going to school and had the child they named Jordan. They named him that because they were best buds and he was the new avatar. So they lived happily ever after. They loved and cherished each other to the day they died.!

_**THE END!!!!!**_


End file.
